


You Need to Relax

by tiredvampire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Office Sex, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Unrealistic Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: Lazard and Sephiroth are bored and alone at the SOLDIER office. Both have some daddy issues they can work out of their system...
Relationships: Lazard Deusericus/Sephiroth
Kudos: 6





	You Need to Relax

Lazard sat in the circular office room dedicated to the SOLDIER program. He had mountains of paperwork to go through and it was already after hours at the facility. A cup of black coffee sat on his desk, already cooled by the time he had taken a sip. He sighed and slid his glasses off his face, setting them on the documents in front of him. Too much had happened too fast. 

Hollander had just informed him about the scientific origins of SOLDIER. Children implanted with Jenova’s DNA before they were even born. His three friends were those children. Was it really worth all this hard work after all? He had assumed those in Shinra’s elite military force had worked harder than others to get into the program, just as he had worked hard to claw his way out of the slums and into this cushy corporate job. But no. That was a lie too. He wasn’t just some slum rat who climbed to the top, he was already born with enough privilege to cut the line to success. His father was President Shinra himself. That was enough to make Lazard’s steely resolve crumble. 

Genesis and Hollander had extended him an invitation to take on the company itself. To enact revenge against the company who poisoned the lives of those it deemed useful. To enact revenge on the father that took advantage of his mother, and left them to rot in the slums. He had said yes to Genesis and Hollander’s proposal. Secretly he would be funding their anti-Shinra agenda. True, he was a man of duty, but before that he was a man of honor. What was honorable about aiding this cesspool of a company? 

As these thoughts swirled in his head, he heard the metal sliding door swing open. He looked up slightly worried. Even thinking about such treasonous things was making him jumpy. To his relief, it was someone he trusted and admired. It was Sephiroth. Another life taken advantage of by Shinra. Lazard knew he was unaware of his origins, and knew it was best to keep it that way, for now. He wasn’t sure Sephiroth would be as willing as Genesis or himself to betray the company that quite literally raised him. No, ‘raised’ might not be the best term... 

“Ah, still working late I see?” That deep, silky smooth voice always disarmed Lazard. 

“O-oh, good evening Sephiroth...” He scrambled to put his glasses back on and slid the paperwork on the desk into a neat stack. Couldn’t have his underlings seeing him like this. Even though he knew there was no logical reason that he was technically this monster’s boss. 

Sephiroth recognized the trepidation in his tone. “Something wrong? You seem troubled.” He walked over and stood in front of the round desk encircling the director. 

“No, no. Don’t worry about me. Just working late again. With all that’s happened recently I’ve got a lot on my plate. That’s all. Carry on with whatever you were doing...”

“I wasn’t doing anything really. It’s so boring around here without Genesis.” Laughing dryly, he sat on the desk. Lazard bit his lip. This was probably the only SOLDIER here who could get away with such conduct. His confidence was overwhelming. He had seen this man’s skill on the battlefield firsthand, but somehow he still had a charming, graceful quality about him. The way his long, silver hair was always perfectly smoothed and silky. His uniform was always clean, and the black leather shiny. 

“Did you come here to see me?” Lazard leaned back in his chair smirking. Looks like they were both lonely now. 

“And if I did?” 

“Well, I’d be lying if I said your company wasn’t welcome.” He admitted. Perhaps he was always a bit jealous of the camaraderie between the three first class SOLDIERs. Watching men his own age hanging out and goofing off together while he  was stuck running the entire military was somewhat frustrating now that he thought about it. 

“Mind if I stay a while then? You can finish those reports tomorrow, just say I distracted you.” 

That’s right this damn company let the war hero get away with anything, and now Lazard finally understood why. They made him. Owned him. He wasn’t just their best fighter, he was their secret creation. “Yes, I suppose you’re right...” He pushed the stack of papers to the far side of the desk. Reaching underneath, he pulled out two glass cups and a decanter full of amber liquid. “I know you don’t typically drink, but with all that’s going on, why not?” Lazard poured a glass and pushed it towards Sephiroth. 

Politely, he took the glass, but eyed it suspiciously. “What kind is it?” 

“Whiskey.” He took a gulp from his own glass. “I don’t have to tell you how expensive it is.” 

“Ah...well then I can’t refuse now.” Bracing himself, Sephiroth took a sip. _Ugh_. He set the glass down on the table, keeping his distaste perfectly hidden. “I’m not really sure what the difference between expensive alcohol and pig swill is to be honest...” 

“Me either honestly, all I know is the price tag makes it seem fancy.” He laughed, swiping a strand of pale blonde hair out of his eyes. “Surprised you of all people don’t know.” 

“Why would I know? You’re the director after all.”

“Thought you knew I grew up in the slums. The water down there isn’t even safe to drink. But I figured since you’ve barely left this monument to extravagance you’d have at least rubbed elbows with Rufus and the other trust fund babies.” He wasn’t sure why he was digging now. Maybe he just wanted to gauge Sephiroth’s opinion of the company. Maybe he wanted to see if they were on equal footing. 

“Rufus? No, not really. I didn’t go to corporate parties if that’s what you mean.” He paused. Lazard was acting strange to be sure. “Why are you bringing him up? What is this about?” 

Lazard sighed heavily and took another drink. “Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you’ve worked it can all come crashing down? Or like...maybe you thought it was hard work, but because of certain circumstances maybe you weren’t as special as you thought?” Yep, now he was over sharing. How embarrassing to admit all this to a subordinate. Or was he? Did he ever have the power he thought he did? 

“Hmm, I’m not entirely sure what you mean. Did something happen?” This wasn’t like the director. He was usually cool and light hearted. 

“Have you ever met your father?” 

“I’m sorry? My father? No...” 

“What if you went your whole life being content not to know and then suddenly you find out who he is...and it’s someone horrible. Someone evil and disgusting. Someone who’s been using you...” He slammed the empty glass oh whiskey on the desk. He was getting worked up now. 

“Did you find out who your father is?” Sephiroth had no idea what he was going on about, but whoever Lazard’s father is he must be a bastard. 

“Yes...and it’s changed me...” He inhaled sharply. Should he tell Sephiroth what Genesis and Hollander had told him? No, it would be wrong for him to hear it like this. He looked up at Sephiroth, still sitting on the desk. His expression was confused, but still serene as ever. He looked nothing like his father. Acted nothing like him either. He was the picture of self control and following orders. “Sephiroth, I just wish I’d never found out to be honest.” 

He was curious now, but decided Lazard’s secrets were best kept to himself. “Is there anything I can do? You look terrible.” 

Lazard hung his head and laughed, blonde hair falling over his face again. “Do I really look so stressed?” He poured more whiskey in the glass. 

“Stressed is an understatement.” He smirked. Sitting up, he walked around the other side of the curved desk. Just as Lazard put the glass to his lips, Sephiroth leaned  over him, grabbed it and pulled it away. “Director, I think you should stop now before you say something you might regret in the morning...” He took the glass and set it back on the desk. 

“I-I-!” Lazard was tripping over his words. Sephiroth’s face was close to his, and he could feel his chest was pressed up against his back. Some of that soft silver hair trailed over onto his blue suit jacket. 

“It seems like you need help relaxing director...” He placed a hand on Lazard’s shoulder. 

“Hm? Are you suggesting something  _ you’ll  _ regret in the morning?” Lazard was starting to sweat. His face was burning with a mixture of shame and alcohol. Something in him felt hollow and desperate for affection, even if it was taking advantage of someone under him. But no...doing that would make him no better than his father... “Please, I’m fine! My apologies, I shouldn’t have vented to you. It was unprofessional.” He tried to brush Sephiroth off and stand up, but he was halted and forced back down by inhuman strength. 

“You really need to lighten up. Not like I’d call HR on you.” He laughed into Lazard’s ear. This made the hair on the back of Lazard’s neck stand up. “I can do whatever you order me to director...” 

“Alright then...kiss me...” He went there. Unsure if either of them were serious enough to follow through with the flirtatious threats. 

“Is that an order?” Still leaning behind him, he lowered his head closer, with one hand he turned Lazard’s face to meet his. The two were close enough that they might as well have kissed, but he waited for Lazard’s answer. 

“Y-yes. That’s an order.” Something felt wrong about saying that but the second their lips met, his guilt melted into carnal desire. Something felt right about kissing him. Sephiroth spun the office chair around so that Lazard was facing him. He waited, looking at him expectantly. It was impossible to know what he was thinking. 

“Any other orders?” 

“Undo my shirt...” Lazard couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Without a word Sephiroth silently complied. He pulled Lazard’s white tie from around his neck and began unbuttoning his blush pink shirt. Pulling the shirt and blazer open, he exposed his naked abs and chest. Lazard wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck. “...The desk...” He could barely form the sentence before Sephiroth picked him up and set him on it. The stack of paperwork toppled to the floor. He pressed him back onto the desk and ran his hand down Lazard’s stomach, stopping at the ornate belt buckle that resembled a military hound. “Undo it...” He whispered with anticipation. Those sharp eyes watched his every reaction. 

Unbuckling his pants, he pulled them down, leaving him in his open shirt and boxers. He leaned back up and over Lazard, kissing him on the mouth again. 

Pulling away he laughed softly, “Your glasses...” gently he pulled Lazard’s fogged up glasses off and set them on the desk next to where his head was laid back. “Now where was I...” He returned to his panting mouth. The two were making out on the corporate desk. This was certainly a huge ‘fuck you’ to Shinra, and Lazard was relishing in it. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Lazard broke away begging. Sephiroth gave that cocky, self assured smile and flipped him over onto his stomach. Lazard hit the desk with a grunt. The shockwave sent the glass of whiskey to the floor with a loud shatter. Sephiroth was a little  _ too  _ strong and willing. Lazard braced himself as his underwear were slid down. He inhaled sharply as he felt himself be penetrated. He was surprised at how gentle Sephiroth was after he had just been slammed onto the hard metal. Guess he shouldn’t be surprised at how slow and methodical he was, he was like that with everything. 

The two were huffing and rocking back and forth on the desk. Lazard knew someone could walk in the room at any minute, but right now he didn’t care. Was it so wrong to enjoy a fleeting moment of pleasure like this? He closed his eyes and relished in the sensation of losing control. He guessed Sephiroth probably felt the same. 

Unable to hold on any longer, Lazard gripped the rim of the desk. “I-I’m close...” He whispered. Silently, Sephiroth continued thrusting until he felt Lazard’s body tremble violently, until he collapsed with a gasp into the table. Quickly finishing up himself, he pulled out and leaned both hands on the desk next to Lazard’s waist. 

Leaning up to his ear he whispered, “Feel better now, director?” 

Lazard nodded, out of breath unable to coherently answer. He wouldn’t mind doing this again...

  
  



End file.
